


On the Up and Up

by Uniasus



Category: Transformers
Genre: M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uniasus/pseuds/Uniasus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Primus. Megatron knew there was a reason Starscream was his second in command. G1 Megatron/Starscream</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Up and Up

He was surprised they had not caught on yet.

Granted, they were as discrete as possible. No out-right looks, glances, or questionable contact. Slag, he was the only to do the touching in front of others and even then it was always done as punishment. It took a lot of effort not to let his grips subtly sift position, to keep their metal touching for longer than necessary, to grab him and find a solitary and dark location.

Not that Scarscream was unaware of how badly he was wanted. That mech was an extortionist.

Of course there were reasons why no one suspected that they were, well, you know, closer than normal. Pit, he could even say there was a possibility that the attachment program the two of them felt for each other was as strong as some weak Autobot software.

He almost shivered, but could it really be that much of a bad thing considering the pleasure the two of them received? He always left that question unanswered.

Seekers, or any type of aerial bot, were not known for their pleasurability. It was the wings. They made things awkward; too delicate and sensitive to grab in the heat of the moment and it limited the amount of positions that could be done. In order to be fully functional winged bots had to take care of their appendages, and that meant they could not risk being on bottom or crushed against the wall if they wanted to be able to fly the next joor. And as most mechs with wings hated a forced grounding, they tended to resist being in any position that posed a risk. They all wanted, needed, to be in the dominate position. A mech can only take so long without wanting to turn the tables so usually seekers were looked over as partners. Not liking the situation themselves, the fliers tended to choose among their own kind. Coupling in the air eliminated a lot of problems.

So really, why would any Cybertronian in the vicinity label them as a couple?

He was powerful, the leader of the Decepticons. A mech who was power hungry and loved the control he had over his followers. Why would he choose to cut his recharge time short to sneak around the base with the loud mouth seeker who was aptly named? Primus, at times that seeker's voice was so high pitched and annoying in his audio receptors that he was sure the stars' twinkling in the sky had nothing to do with atmosphere interference and everything to do with them writhing in pain. And since he'd seen it happen on airless moons he was fairly certain in his opinion.

But ah, there was another way he matched his name. The reason why he may call his second in command 'Starscream' in public, but always referred to him as 'Screamer' in his CPU. He made such lovely sounds, even those only transmitted via a private communication link. The first time they joined the scream the seeker released was so delightful he placed it at the top of his most listened recordings list. Even above Prime's dejected and defeated vocal processors saying 'You win, Megatron' as the Autobot activated the spacebridge that brought Cybertron into Earth's orbit.

And then there were all the noises Starscream seemed to make him emit…

But no, no one had figured out their relationship. He just knew it would be his downfall, letting Starscream have such a hold him. That slagging glitch scrap was a pain in his aft; power hungry, determined, patient, and he seemed to never give up. Despite having plan after plan to take his spot, his own hard earned spot, fail and come up empty orn after orn, so many vorns back he cannot even count, Starscream kept planning and waiting for the time when the title of Leader of the Decepticons would be passed from him to the seeker.

He was not helping matters by keeping the fragging fool as his second in command. No mech would be able to argue his right to the title. No one had on the numerous occasions where Starscream had declared himself leader for a joor or two before he came back fully functional and ready to punish the seeker. But he never did anything much more then calling him names, and blasting him was a rarely used punishment.

Really, Soundwave would make a better second in command. That bot was loyal, trustworthy in battle and with equipment, and was never trying to one up him. The blue mech was smart, useful, and no coward. (Though he had never been able to figure out whether Starscream's shows of fear were genuine or just acts. Oh well, it kept the rest of the fraction from finding out.) And on top of that the other Decepticons would follow Soundwave much more readily than Starscream; despite his quite and no nonsense nature the other mechs under his control found the third in command much more personable than the second.

Primus, why was Starscream his second in command again? Putting up with backblasting schemes, incompetence, helm butting, and animosity? Because truly, while he had yet to determine if those bouts of fear of him were real or not he was quite sure that everything else was the slagging truth. If either of them had their sparks off-lined the grieving would not even last a breem. Pit, they were likely to cause the damage themselves and walk away before the dim body hit the floor with a clang.

Why was Starscream in the position he was?

Just his luck, the seeker walked out of doorway and proceeded to clank down the hallway in front of him.

Why?

Because the seeker bounced back and had a backbone. Because he could not be the supreme ruler all the time, sometimes someone else had to be on top and take control. Because he needed a release. Because he made those delectable noises. Because while the wings might not be attractive, his aft was and his cables carried a charge. Because Scarscream was the best there would ever be in a berth.

But mostly, because if Starscream was not his second in command, he was not going to be getting any.


End file.
